Colorful Imagination
by Cirqueinese
Summary: Cofy's World will be destroyed, and she needs Genevieve's help. But with the sudden loss of the queen, will Alyss be able to save Cofy's realm?
1. Cofy

**Cofy**

Cofy stood upon the edge of her very rooftop, overlooking the goings on of her realm. Watching the activities below. Watching her carefree people enjoy their time this night, in the glorious capitol city of Lila, so unaware of what was to come. She was the heart of this world. The creator. And she desperately needed help to save it. Help from the very place that she was cast out of many years ago. She needed _her _help. Genevieve's help.

Genevieve and Cofy had always been close. Best friends even, and it was one of the most painful decisions Cofy had ever made to leave her and the Wondernations universe behind. But she knew that for the future of she and her people, her past would have to resurface once again.

The official, worldly color of Lilahimmel, Cofy's world, is purple. Many buildings and streets are paved with purple, native animals and insects are purple. Many types of trees and plants are purple. And of course the skies will always remain the most vibrant purple. Which is the world's namesake, for "lila himmel" is "purple skies" in Swedish. Why purple you ask? When Cofy left the Wondernations, the exact date was the twenty-third of November. This is when Cofy created Lilahimmel. Making it a Sagittarian world. And the mighty archer's color will forever be purple.

Cofy herself is not the queen, the empress, nor the president of this world. She is simply called, the Creator, although she does rule this violet realm. Cofy is a sight indeed. She dresses herself in the finest of silky robes and dresses, always loose, airy and flowing. She has skin that is smooth to the touch, and as brown as the richest chocolate. She holds deep, penetratingly black eyes, with long dark lashes. She is a gorgeous being, but her most beautifying feature is her bald, hairless head. She looks like a stunning African queen, that is read about by the Lilahimmel school children in their Earth studies books.

Cofy was still contemplating her dilemma, lost in her own thoughts atop her roof, when her butler, Abarax, materialized behind her. Abarax, With his dark, short, spiky, hair, and his light, freckled skin. He held ice blue orbs for eyes.

"Miss Creator?"

"Abarax, how many times must I ask you to call me Cofy?" asked Cofy without turning, and a grin on her face.

"Cofy," Abarax said, a tinge of longing in his voice that Cofy did not catch.

"Yes?"

"I came to remind you that Princess Alyss turns seven in a week. You asked me to remind you."

"Ah, yes. Princess Alyss. Thank you, Abarax," said Cofy.

Both Cofy and Abarax stayed still for a moment. Her strapless, gray and violet dress blowing in the soft evening wind.

Breaking the silence, Cofy said, "I do think it is time for a long awaited visit to Wonderland, Abarax."

* * *

**Eeeeeee! My first Looking Glass Wars fic! So exited!**

**Just so you know, Cofy's name is very exotic and is pronounced like "Sophie". **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Wishing zen and happiness,**

**Cirqueinese**


	2. Genevieve

**Genevieve**

"Alyss, my love, please calm down," The queen asked of her daughter, who was currently using her imagination to make her mother's brown strands transform into a rainbow river of hair.

"But your hair looks pretty like that, Mother. So much more colorful," Alyss protested when her mother returned her hair to it's original color.

Although having hair the color of the Caterpillar Oracles dismayed her, the queen simply sighed at her daughter's youthful imagination, "Come now Dear, don't you want to see your father off?"

"No. Why does he have to leave so soon to my birthday? What could be more important?" Alyss pouted, "And everything looks better colorful..."

Queen Genevieve recognized those words, and she felt a pang of aching memories hit her heart at the sound of them. Not showing her emotions, she rushed Alyss to the front of the Palace, where King Nolan waited, with the ever present Hatter Madigan only a step behind them.

"Good-bye Alyss, Dear. I will try to be back in time for your birthday," King Nolan said while embracing his daughter in a warm hug. He then hugged the queen and pecked a kiss on her cheek. "I will be back soon, my love."

He placed one last kiss on her ear and departed. Leaving The queen, the princess, and Hatter.

After letting Alyss run off with Dodge, the young guardsman, the queen retired to her rooms once again, with Hatter keeping watch outside in the hall. Genevieve was searching through her holographic albums. She was looking for someone. She was looking for _her. _The one who had left so many years ago, but never removed from Genevieve's memories. She hadn't thought about her in a long time, and now that thoughts of her had been aroused, the queen was on a trip down the twisting, turning streets of memory lane. She couldn't find _her _in her holographic keepings. She must be in one of the physical scrapbooks. She walked to the door leading to the hallway, where she found Hatter. She started heading for the library, Hatter silently following.

When the Queen opened the double doors to the library, the comforting smell of aging books and paper filled her nose. The library was huge and magnificent. Floor to ceiling bookshelves stocked with volumes and novels penetrated the walls, and there were over-stuffed chairs and couches scattered about. There was a grand spiral staircase leading to the second story of the library, but the best thing about the room, was it's gargantuan window, over looking the palace gardens. Genevieve starts up the stairs to the second level, where the family's personal documents are kept, when she spots Bibwit Harte looking through the volumes. His large ears would have surely detected the queen coming in, so he must be in deep, deep, thought.

"Why hello, Bibwit," the queen says in his direction.

Bibwit turns quickly to see the queen addressing him from the staircase, "Oh, yes, my Queen, I am so sorry I did not hear you walk in," the scholar said while bowing.

"Bibwit, do you remember Cofy?"

"Yes, my queen, I believe I do," Bibwit had the faintest recollection of the queen's long lost friend. Bibwit followed the queen up the stairs to the family keepings.

The queen reached for a dusty scrapbook on the bottom shelf. Flipping through pages of her childish cursive, random drawings and pasted pictures, until the queen found one page with a beautiful, pressed, purple Verbena flower, a hand written poem, and a picture. In the picture were to little girls, around the age of nine, smiling and hugging each other. One was obviously Genevieve, with her dark brown hair, and ivory skin, but the other was different. She had cocoa skin, deep, deep, black eyes, and most of all was a bush of thick, bouncy curls. The same color as her eyes.

The poem was written in small, scrawl-y penmanship that did not belong to the queen's large and loopy writing. The last line of the poem stated this:

_Everything is better in color, Genevieve._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to the 18 people who read my story!**

**I would love to hear your opinion, but I understand if your to lazy to leave a review :) (I rarely use smileys )**

**Wishing zen, happiness, and tary tarts,**

**Cirqueinese**


End file.
